Hex Factor
by Jaynaru
Summary: A Group Dedicated to Hexes Hint,HintFeatures some actual evo characters and alot of O.C's
1. Chapter 1

Slowly she stirred from sleep sensing a change in the world's power, sensing it drifting to a cold dark place; she leapt out of bed quickly.

Dashing to the full grown mirror Agatha Harkness passed her hand over the glass changing the hard material to a watery swirling mass, changing the image in it from her reflection to a building and in that building she saw a door.

Passing through the door she saw a young girl asleep on her bed.

Tossing and turning obviously having a bad dream she watched waiting for the shift to occur. Agatha stood watching the young girl asleep for half an hour still waiting for the problem to be seen though nothing happened.

'Perhaps I am wrong' she thought wistfully.

Suddenly the girl on the bed began to glow a dark blue rising off the bed like a ghost hovering over the black satin sheets.

'There it is' Agatha thought fearfully as the girls' light disappeared and she fell to the floor with a thump awakening from her nightmare state instantly.

Slowly Agatha returned the mirror to its original state. Rushing out of the room she returned moments later with a large black suitcase and began to pile her clothes into the case.

Abruptly a young girl with dark black hair materialized in the door way looking very worried.

"Mother what's wrong"

"I have to go to Bayville for a few months someone is in deep trouble" she told the nervous youth.

"Bayville I don't understand" the girl replied.

"Selene I don't have time to explain just get your sister and get yourselves enough clothes to last you at least a month.

Quickly the young girl ran out the door to collect her sister.

'I just hope nothing happens before I get there, hang on Wanda I'm coming' she thought nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the brotherhood house Todd Tolensky busily shoved handfuls of cornflakes into his large slimy mouth munching away oblivious to the loud sounds coming from Wanda's bedroom. Also the rest of the boys who were still fast asleep in their own rooms were yet to notice the electric blue light emanating from Wanda's doorway. Suddenly Pietro was jerked from sleep by an overwhelming urge to help his sister.

"Wanda are you okay?" he yelled dashing across the hall to his sister's door knocking on the wood harshly.

Sitting up off of her bed slowly and sleepily Wanda proceeded to rub the sleep from her eyes as she answered her worried brother.

"Im fine Pietro just a bad dream that all" she called out yawning deeply.

"Nothing a long shopping trip with my friends wont cure" she muttered picking herself up off the floor and heading straight passed her broth into the bathroom.

"Okay then if you're sure" Pietro added heading back into his room.

Fifteen minutes later Wanda had showered and dressed and was stalking towards the staircase once at the bottom she grabbed her coat, scarf and gloves off of the coat hook in the hall and made her way out into the snow.

Bayville Mall 10.30am

Arriving at the mall Wanda sat down on one of the benches waiting for the rest of her friends to arrive her mind wandering back to her last meeting with Vision.

'It was one year ago last week when she had spent the summer with Agatha, arriving at the large house in Salem.

_She was introduced to a tall dark handsome man who Agatha had hired to help her with her everyday activities, before that day Wanda had been a firm believer that love at first sight was complete nonsense that was until he had turned around. _

_Gazing into his dark penetrating eyes, she had been a goner, they had spent the entire summer getting to know each other and finally when she had to return to Bayville she had to say goodbye even though it pained her to do so, for she knew he had already stolen her heart'_

'God I miss him so much' she thought to herself miserably.

"Boo!" yelled a loud voice shaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh god Rogue don't do that," she gasped timidly.

"What's wrong with you girl your never this jumpy" Rogue asked questioningly.

"I was thinking about Vision" Wanda replied.

"Ah that will do it" Rogue added smiling awkwardly.

"Hey where are Vanessa, Anya and Lorna?" Wanda asked quietly.

"They'll be here in a minute Vanessa was in trouble with Scott she stole his car, for a joke of course" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Oh of course" Wanda replied rolling her eyes at her friend.

Unexpectedly three girls appeared at the doors screaming at the top of their voices while running towards the two terrified girls.

"Roguey" Vanessa yelled grabbing her younger sister and twirling her around in the air while Anya ran up to Wanda and kissed her on the head roughly dragging her over to Lorna who hugged her quickly.

Back at the boarding house raven had woken up to the ringing of her mobile phone grabbing the small black device she answered it quickly leaping out of bed and heading down stairs mobile phone in hand.

"Hello…. Yes this is Raven Darkeholme…Agatha? Wanda is going to what?… Your coming here really… okay ill meet you at the train station in twenty minutes… okay see you then… Mmn bye…" hanging up the phone Raven grabbed her car keys off of the kitchen unit and headed for the front door dozens of thoughts rushing through her mind.

'What is Agatha doing coming to Bayville?

What does it have to do with Wanda?

Why did she sound worried on the phone?

Why didn't she call before she left?'

Little did she know just how serious the situation was about to become.

Little did Wanda know what was happening as a young green haired girl made her way up to the group of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly the green haired girl walked up to Wanda careful to not scare the scarlet witch she grabbed her gently wrapping her arms around the woman in a friendly yet uncomfortable hug.

"Eh what are you doing" Rogue asked the girl staring at Wanda then back at the stranger.

Wanda who hadn't noticed the girl approach her now looked very scared indeed.

"Oh Im sorry" the girl squealed releasing Wanda from her grip "I just haven't seen her in ages".

"Seen me ive never met you before" Wanda retorted angrily finally finding her voice.

"Yes you have you probably don't remember because it was in another life" the young girl replied smiling broadly.

"Okay" Rogue sighed sarcastically pulling Wanda away from the girl.

"This gal is obviously crazy honey" she stated rhetorically reading Wanda's thoughts.

"Vivian?" came a voice from behind them turning around they saw Anya run up and hug the girl they had just been talking too.

"Hey Lorna, Vanessa look over here its Vivian" she shouted over to the other girls who were busy chatting up two boys.

"Vivian oh my god what are you doing here" Lorna screamed joining the other two girls.

"Im here because Wanda summoned me, summoned everyone actually" she stated looking as though the answer should have been obvious.

"Summoned you I have done no such thing" Wanda added in joining the conversation.

"Wanda this is Vivian" Vanessa informed her coming over to the group. "She is the second in command of an ancient group of people devoted to well…." She trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Devoted to Scarlet Witch" a voice interrupted the girls.

All of the girls turned to the entrance to the mall to see Mystique in human form and a tall cloaked stranger standing beside her.

Slowly the stranger lifted the hood to reveal a familiar old woman.

Instantly Wanda recognised the woman.

"Agatha what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once the Brotherhood arrived back at the boarding house they all gathered in the living room awaiting an explanation.

Wanda who was the first to enter sat down in her usual chair and waited for Agatha to begin.

Slowly Agatha entered sitting down next to Wanda she clasped her hands tightly over the younger woman's comfortingly.

"Well now where shall I begin" she started.

"At the beginning is usually the best place Aggie," replied the green haired woman (who is now as you all know called Vivian.)

"Basically you know Wanda as well as I do that your anger comes from the Scarlet Witch and as you found out quite recently your Scarlet Witch is the reincarnation of the original Scarlet Witch who lived over a thousand years ago. Murdering women and children, seducing men and of course practising black magic" slowly she took a breath before continuing.

"But what you don't know is over the years she met up with many people who were humans and had no source of power but were granted a gift from god"

"Mutation" Vivian stated interrupting the older woman.

"Exactly most of the people she met up with died by her hands but a few mutants joined Scarlet in her murdering rampage until the time when she was burnt alive," she concluded watching Wanda's face for a reaction.

"So you're telling me these people are all my killer henchmen," Wanda asked quietly.

"Well to put it simply yes," agatha replied nodding her head stiffly.

"But of course there is more to it than that" a strange girl with short spiky blue hair added.

Wanda turned to look at the girl now noticing the rest of the people in her so-called team. Each of them had a distinct look about them but all of them belonged to one category.

'Goths' she thought to herself smirking inwardly.

There were about five or six boys and seven to eight girls.

"This doesn't make any sense" lance interrupted.

"Those people would have to be a thousand years old at least that's impossible"

"no no they have all been reincarnated as well except when the time came for Scarlet to call on them I knew they had to remember so I sent for all of them and helped them with some magic to join them together with their original evil selves so they could come here and serve their leader" agatha retorted.

"But why Agatha why now" Raven asked suddenly shocking everyone in the room as no one knew she was even their.

"Because I have sensed a change in Wanda I believe Scarlet is about to break free and they may be the only way to keep Wanda strong through this next challenge."

"I haven't noticed anything," Wanda complained nervously.

"Have you been having any strange dreams recently".

"No more than normal" She replied sitting back in her chair.

"Raven do you mind if I talk to Wanda in private please." She asked politely.

"Of course come on boys," Raven ordered leading the rest of the Brotherhood out of the room.

"You too hex factor go wait outside." Agatha ordered just as harshly.

Soon the room was empty except from Wanda and Agatha.

"Now Wanda it's just us so tell me what's been going on."

"Ive been having nightmares about being burnt alive but every time I wake up I don't feel scared just really really….." she trailed off nervously again.

"Angry" Agatha finished.

"and yesterday instead of just hexing toad and walking off I actually kept hurting him I mean I was so angry and all he did was sit near me and it just made me so mad, I just don't understand" she sat down looking extremely upset.

"I think Scarlet is trying to make you angry because when you become angry your powers begin to become uncontrollable." "You have to concentrate harder to keep them under control I think she's trying to get out by making you lose control but we can stop her you just have to trust me and trust hex factor, they Love you."

With that one statement Wanda's head sprung upright.

'Love' it had been so long she hardly remembered what it was.

'Love' she thought to herself as she went out into the garden to meet her team.

End Of Chapter

Please review, thank you, next up introductions.


End file.
